The Captain's obsession
by Anaica
Summary: Killian Jones usually has good taste, until it comes to his Netflix choices. One-shot


**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Amelia is back and it's girl time with Emma. And Killian's latest discovery.**

* * *

Emma Swan heard a heavy thud on her front door and went to answer it. The first thing she saw was a mountain of clothes.

"Thank you again for this." The mountain spoke.

"Let me take that basket. Seriously, Amelia, you should not be carrying these heavy things." Emma took the basket out of the woman's hands.

Amelia stood there, a little out of breath. She just looked slightly tired but she was glowing. At four months, she was finally looking the part of pregnant woman. "I'll just slide the other basket here." She said.

"Did you walk or drive over here with two baskets? Wouldn't magic be easier?"

"Drove, car's right there. Magic makes me dizzy. Keep that in mind for the future. Besides, I wasn't just going to appear in your living room. I don't want to go to therapy." Amelia half joked. "So, where's your laundry room again?"

"Down the hall, second door on the left."

"Ok…" But before Amelia could take the basket from Emma, the Savior twisted her fingers and both baskets were gone. "Thank you."

"No problem. Start your load then we can catch up in the kitchen."

"That sounds nice." Amelia made her way to the laundry room, passing the living room. "Hello, Killian." She called to the man sitting on the couch.

"You're here already? I would have picked you up. Or helped to carry baskets. " He paused the TV show and turned around to look at her.

"It's fine, exercise is good I'm just growing another human being inside of me, I'm not fragile."

"Yes, you are fragile, though like a bomb."

"Good talking to you, Killian." Amelia said, finding the laundry room. She threw in her first load, turned the machine on and walked out.

She entered the kitchen just as Emma was setting two mugs on the table. "Hot chocolate?" Amelia asked, suspiciously.

"No, it's tea." Emma replied.

"I never know with you. Henry has been trying to convert me for years. If it hasn't happened by now, it won't." Amelia sat down and took the mug.

"You miss coffee?"

"You have no idea." Amelia blew on the hot liquid and took a tiny careful sip. "Coffee and sushi. At least the morning sickness isn't that terrible and Neal is doing a good job of keeping up with my cravings."

"What about alcohol? You miss drinking?"

"What? Seriously, I didn't drink that much!" Amelia joked. "I used to drink more when life was crap. Now it's good. Ask me again when the kid is older."

Both women laughed.

"So explain to me why you are using my washing machine?"

"You don't like seeing me?" Amelia asked, hand over her heart.

Emma laughed. "You can't just use magic to fix it?"

"Fun fact, magic and technology do not mix. That's why there's scorch marks on my kitchen floor. The dishwasher broke and I tried to fix it."

"When it comes to you and any kind of mark, I learned long ago not to ask."

Another laugh. Then a show's theme song came from the living room. Amelia struggled to place it then stared at Emma. "Isn't Henry a little old for Sponge Bob? Wait, he's over at Regina's…"

"Killian's watching it."

"Ok, he's definitely too old for it."

"I can't for the life of me figure out why he watches it." Emma looked in the direction of the living room.

"It's nautical." Amelia offered a reason.

"Maybe. He discovered Netflix and is, no pun intended, hooked on almost everything, including stupid shows." Emma told her.

"Stupid shows?" What counted as a stupid show/

"Reality TV."

Amelia had to wrap her head around that one. "He knows it's all scripted, right? It's all done for drama and ratings?"

"I tried to tell him. But he insists it's all real."

"Have you guys watched any version of Peter Pan yet? You should totally record it, we all want to see his reaction."

"Really?"

"Storybrooke is boring now. I need to get my kicks somehow." Amelia said then rested a hand on her stomach. "Different kind of kicks."

"It's not going to be boring much longer."

"No, it is not. It's going to be a whole new adventure. And I am so looking forward to it all."

"You still don't want to know what you are having? Helen and Belle want to throw a themed baby shower but you won't tell anybody anything."

Amelia smiled. She had family members who wanted to do things for her. How was she still not used to this? "For once, I want to be surprised."

"Swan, the government is hiding aliens from us at Area 51?" Killian called from the other room.

"Well, we are hiding fairy tale characters here, so maybe." Emma called back. "You see what I mean. He's on a conspiracy theory binge now."

"You need to show him better stuff on TV, maybe history documentaries. He does have a lot of history to catch up if he wants to be able to help Henry with his homework."

"How's Neal doing?" Emma asked.

"He's busy, it's been long hours at the auto body shop, everyone is getting their snow tires off. He's been meaning to spend some time at the pawn shop since Belle isn't fully back there or at the library yet, but between work and keeping up with me, he hasn't. But the bottom line is he is super excited about the baby." Amelia smiled. She couldn't imagine going through this with anyone else.

"Swan, do we need a pocket hose?" Killian called out again.

"A what? What are you watching now?"

"Home shopping network."

Amelia stifled a chuckle. "You might want to hide the credit cards."

 **Note- Amelia is pregnant with Sophia at the moment.**

 **So, this might be my last story in the Bounty Hunter Saga, I never really know. I plan on doing a Wendy centered story, which is part of Prydain's Legacy at some point.**

 **There are three more Once related stories in the works, two Enchanted Forest and one Modern World. Keep a look out for those in the coming months.**

 **Thank you all again for the reviews, likes, favorites and support.**


End file.
